VeggieTales (Danish dub)
ATTENTION: MOST OF THE TRANSLATIONS NEED PROOFREADING. PLEASE UPDATE IF YOU'D LIKE. THANK YOU. VeggieTales is the Danish dub of the said show. Dialogue and titles are translated from the Norwegian dub. It was distributed by Refleks Musik under license from Bok og Media from 2012-present. Translations and Voices Episodes *Dagens friske salat (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) *Vredens druer (God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!) *Er du min nabo? (Are You My Neighbor?) *Rak, Sjak og Benny (Rack, Shack and Benny) *David og den sure agurk (Dave and the Giant Pickle) *Legetøj, der reddede julen (The Toy That Saved Christmas) *Meget dumme sange (Very Silly Songs!) *Super-Snurk! Løgnen fra det ydre rum (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) *Joshua og den store mur (Josh and the Big Wall!) *Madame Blåbær (Madame Blueberry) *Super-Snurk og rygte ukrudt (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) *Konge George og gakkgakken (King George and the Ducky) *Esther: Pigen der blev dronning (Esther...The Girl Who Became Queen) *(Lyle the Kindly Viking) *Jul Stjerne (The Star of Christmas) *Autoholdningens vidunderlige verden (The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment!) *Balladen om lille Joe (The Ballad of Little Joe) *En påske historie (An Easter Carol) *Doktor Dingle og herr Slu (Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly) *Englænder med en omelet (Englishman with an Omelet) *Op ad trappen! (Going Up!/Sumo of the Opera) *St. Patrick / Snurkens lagune (The Story of St. Patrick/Larry's Lagoon) *Jarle og kage krig (Duke and the Great Pie War) *Minnesota Luke og forfølgelse af Samsons hårbørste (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Sherflaks Holmes og den gyldne linjal (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) *Larry Boy og den sure æble (LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) *Gideon, tubakriger! (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) *Moe og den store rejse (Moe and the Big Exit) *Rejsen til Haha lande (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) *Tom Sawyer & Huckleberry Snurkens redningsaktion på Mississippi (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) *Abraham og det store løfte (Abe and the Amazing Promise) *Minnesota Luke og forfølgelsen af Noahs paraply (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) *Sankt Nikolas om hvordan man kan give med glæde (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) *Pistasjio (Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't) *Prinsessen og Pop Star (Princess and the Popstar) *Den lille tromle dreng (The Little Drummer Boy) *Robin Good og hans ikke-så-lystige mænd (Robin Good and his Not-So-Merry Men) *Den ludfattige prinsesse (The Penniless Princess) *Et solidt fundament (The Little House That Stood) *Cheery-Lauritsalan og den enorme Christmas lys (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Grøn salat i rummet: The Green Border (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) *Selleri disco feber (Celery Night Fever) *Skønhed og Beets (Beauty and the Beet) Compilations * Snurken lære at lytte (Larry Learns to Listen) Movies *Piraterne som ingenting gør: En VeggieTales film (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Fun Facts Trivia *In real life, The Pirates Who Don‘t Anything: A VeggieTales Movie had a Danish dub. *As is the custom nowadays, the Danish DVDs contain 4 audio tracks in the following languages (a * indicates a real dub): **Danish **Finnish* **Swedish **Norwegian* Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales